For Your Viewing Pleasure
by xDelfin
Summary: xDelfin: Staring Tag. AkuRoku/SoRiku ξήζσγ


**AN: HELLO ALL! This is my first ever Kingdom Hearts Fanfic! Or at least the first I've ever posted. It's a One-Shot! AkuRoku/SoRiku and all that jazz. Let me know if you like it, please.**

**Please Read and Review ~  
Rating: T for Namine's implication xD  
Disclaimer: DISCLAIM'D !**

**

* * *

  
**

**For Your Viewing Pleasure**

The cafeteria was loud and busy. Sora sat next to his twin brother Roxas at one table, along with Hayner, Olette, Tidus and Selphie. Sora's attention danced in and out of the table's conversation as he could not stop glancing over to the next table, with every other bite of his lunch. At the next table sat Axel sitting across from Riku. They were quietly talking amongst themselves but still joined at the table by Marluxia, Larxene, Demyx and Zexion.

Sora snuck a glance to the table across the aisle, losing count at how many times he did so. His neck would certainly complain about this later. Silver hair and striking aquamarine eyes gave him a funny feeling in the bottom of his stomach and in his head. Sora's lips began to pull at the sides, as any hope of _eating_ that lunchtime was instantly tossed out the window.

Roxas noticed his brother's double, triple, googolplex takes, but remained silent from his position at the table. He knew better than to just call him out and ask him about it infront of everyone sitting there. Roxas looked at his twin's object of desire. He had to admit that Riku had lots of things to consider attractive. However, he also looked like a cold distant person and suddenly, Roxas felt a little worried for the emotional state of his other half. Even though he was the younger of the twins, he could not help but feel a big brother role arising to protect his kin.

Axel stared at a young, sexy blond from the corner of his eye. 'God, can anyone look as cherubic as him? He's just _sitting there_, for Gods sakes! Oh to imagine what he'd be like in any _other_ state.' Axel mentally slapped himself at the possibility of getting up in the middle of the cafeteria. 'But oh my Xemnas! Look at the way his golden hair frames those milky features.' Axel felt his brain turning into something that looked like what he had in a bowl infront of him. 'Oooh. Roxas in a tub of chocolate Jell-o. Mmmm.' Axel licked his spoon off with much gusto, a dazed expression double parked across his face.

'Why the fuck does he look like he's getting a blowjob?' Riku noticed the daydreaming redhead across from him. A raised eyebrow appeared behind his silver bangs. 'Either that or he's thinking about doing something perverted to a certain blond across the way.' Riku flicked his gaze to Roxas. Riku looked under the cafeteria table. 'Nope, he's thinking about Roxas.' Riku shook his head. He propped up his elbow and rested his cheek against his palm and deeply sighed at how hopeless his best friend looked at the moment.

"Hey Marly! Check this out." Demyx called out in a hushed tone across the table.

Marluxia and his girlfriend looked up from their conversation to look at the blond. "What's up?"

Zexion silently pointed to the two boys at the end of their table, a smirk evidently plastered onto his face. Marluxia and Larxene looked from Riku to Axel then all the way across the aisle to Roxas, to Sora then back again to Riku. Marly tucked a strand of pink hair behind his ears. "Woah. Do you think something's up?"

"Yeah, all this sexual tension is clogging up the air. You couldn't cut it between them with a knife!" Larxene drew out one of her blue and yellow daggers for emphasis, to which Demyx yelped and clung to Zexion for dear life, masculinity be damned!

The slate-haired man stroked the lanky blond's arms for comfort. "Well, should we do something about this?"

"Nah, let's just see what happens."

"Namine has more balls than any of these flakes. They'll never _do something about it_." Larxene cackled at her boyfriend's suggestion. However, the table merely stared at the silent two boys of theirs and the other table's, waiting for something to happen.

"Hey, Hayner, is Sora sick?" Olette nudged her boyfriend's arm to gesture towards the burnet diagonally from them.

The blond took a sip out of his Pepsi. "I don't think so, why?"

"Well his eyes are all weird and Roxas looks a little concerned, doesn't he Selph?" Olette looked to her friend sitting infront of her.

"Yeah he does." The brunette whispered. "And look! He hasn't touched his food." The girls eyed the pair narrowly.

The blond boy with his arm around Selphie looked from Sora beside him, to Roxas and shrugged. "D'you think something's wrong?" Tidus looked to Hayner.

"I dunno. Let's just wait and see?"

The eight by-sitters studied their respective table-mates closely, looking to each of the four persons in question.

"_I wanna run my fingers through that hair!"_

"_Come on, Sora, you can do better than him!"_

"_Roxy, you are sooo dreamy…"_

"_Axel, you are hopeless."_

Kairi and Namine entered the cafeteria, walking side by side. Namine giggled to what Kairi had just said about how Castle Oblivion was white for a very 'gay' reason. All of a sudden, the maroon-haired girl stopped her blonde friend in their tracks as they approached the two cafeteria tables. Namine paused to look at how each table was looking at the other and furrowed her brow in perplexity.

"What's going on here?" Kairi whispered to the blonde.

Namine's voice was not any higher that her friends, also due to the implied topic of her remark. "I bet they're doing each other."

The two girls did not cross the threshold but stayed away from the cross fires. Kairi noticed Sora's starry eyes fixed on Riku who was looking pretty dulled at the sight of Axel who was practically drooling at the sight of Roxas with his signature scowl pointed at Sora. "My neck hurts."

"Hey mine too!" Demyx yelled cheerfully over everyone as the cafeteria suddenly became quiet.

Thirteen pairs of eyes landed like bombs on the blond.

Four confused.

Eight annoyed at the loss of the phenomenon.

And one significant pair of indigo eyes saying "You shouldn't have said anything."

~ The End ~

* * *

**AN: OKAY! Phew. I hope it wasn't TOO corny for ya'll. I just got the idea to write something like this one morning and just started mashing keys. Hope you liked it!**

**Reviews are greatly appreciated :]  
Even if you think it was sucky.**

**Your Humble Servant  
xDelfin**


End file.
